Don't Lie to Yourself
by N.D. Stark
Summary: Time, it's a hard thing to describe. You see, I'm having trouble here coming up with an explanation. It's all about how time can change. I'll tell you how it changed someone. That someone was very uncertain with herself. She couldn't quite decide which side to be on. Though, more often than not she chose the wrong side. It all... changed. Just like time changes. I should know...
1. Chapter 1

_Time, it's a hard thing to describe._

_You see, I'm having trouble here coming up with an explanation. But this, really; it's all about time. How time can change. How it can effect you. So, I guess I'll start now. I'll tell you how it changed someone._

_That someone was very uncertain with themself. They couldn't quite decide which side to be on. Though, more often than not they chose the wrong side. They hurt people, they ruined lives. It all... changed. Just like time changes._

It started with a little girl. This little girl, she was special. She could change into whatever she wanted, whoever she wanted to be. Even the voice. But when she wasn't someone else, no one wanted to be around her. She looked different. Very different. Eventually, that little girl; she got lonely. And afraid. She took the risk of breaking into someone's house. All she wanted was a bit of food, anyway. While she was in the kitchen someone came down the stairs. She knew she had to change, she had to be someone else. So she changed. She looked at the nearest picture, and changed into the lady in wilted black and white photo.

A boy came into the room. He stopped, and looked. He seemed absoloutely confused.  
>"I didn't mean to scare you darling, I was just getting a snack." The girl said. "Go back to bed."<br>The boy looked at the same picture she had.  
>"What's the matter? I'll make you a hot chocolate."<br>The boy looked at her. "Who are you and what have you done to my mother?" He asked, a hollow glare forming in his eyes. _"My mother has never set foot in this kitchen in her life, and she certainly wouldn't have made me a hot chocolate."_ The girl winced as she felt a voice echo through her head.  
>Suddenly, in no way she could control; she changed back into herself. She frowned, an uneasy feeling forming in her stomach.<p>

But the boy smiled.

"You're not... scared of me?" The girl asked quietly.  
>"I always believed I couldn't be the only one in the world." He said. "The only person who was...<em> different<em>. And here you are."  
>He quickly held out a hand. "Charles Xavier."<br>The girl took it uncertainly. "Raven."

_You see, it starts out with something pure, innocent, helpless; but overly powerful at the same time. It takes a little girl with blue skin and a little boy who can speak into your mind. It also takes a baby._

The woman ran across the bridge, the rickety boards trembling beneath her pounding feet. In her arms lay a tightly wrapped bundle. The woman was breathless, the sounds of shouts and anger the only thing pushing her on. She stopped suddenly as she saw a light at the other end of the bridge. The wind blew her hair in her face, the hood over her head falling about her shoulders.  
>"Please, don't hurt my child!" She gasped.<p>

She shuddered as the lights grew closer, the fire glinting of the metal of the pitch forks and shovels wielded in the hands of the angry mob. She could feel her eyes grow heavy as she gazed down at the bundle, her lips pursed.  
>"I'm sorry, child."<p>

And with that she hurled the bundle over the bridge, turning around just in time to see the crowd growing closer. She quickly took the form of a raven, flying to hide in a nearby tree. As she listened to the shouts of anguish and anger, she gazed at the river, a sad look in her eyes.

_At the end of the world, nothing seems so helpless. _

"Kurt." She whispered, holding his three gingered hands close as they stumbled behind the rest of the group."Are you sure?"  
>"I vill do zis for everyone." He said quietly, looking into her eyes. "Don't vorry, mama."<br>"Danny, we need some light up here." She could faintly hear the Captain's voice echoing over the sound of the burning brush behind them.  
>"I can't hold it for much longer, Cap!" She turned slightly to see Johnny keeping the fire from advancing towards them.<br>"Everybody, go, go, go!" Kurt pulled her forward, only stopping once to glance back as Logan charged past them. He trailed behind, Johnny flailing in his arms.  
>"We need to get under cover now!" Steve shouted to Logan. Logan quickly complied, darting trough the small crevice in the cliff-side and disappearing into the ominous darkness of the cave.<p>

Raven gasped as the burst through into the cool air. The only light was Danny's Chi power, which cast hunting golden lights on the cracked walls. Ava was crouched near the entrance, her dark brown eyes piercing the blinding light from outside. Johnny was breathing heavily, while Logan leaned against the wall. Steve barreled in behind them, nearly running into Natasha, who was sitting near Stephen. Stephen rolled out his torn cape, putting it over Peter's shoulders as he held Felicia, still trembling from the burns she'd gained.

"Kurt has a plan." Raven stated suddenly.  
>Steve looked up, brushing his forehead. "What's the plan?"<br>"I... I vant to try something very, very hard, and i need you to all trust me." Kurt said. "I don't know if it vill work."  
>Raven felt her eyes fall to the floor, breathing heavily as she felt a sudden feeling of impending doom.<br>"I just need everyone to hold on. Don't let go. Don't. I'll try my best."  
>"Are you really sure?" Raven asked one last time, her eyes boring into his.<br>"I'm positive."  
>"I will try to help you as well, Kurt." Stephen stood, crossing his arms.<br>Kurt nodded in acknowledgement, taking one last solemn look at everyone's faces.  
>"Everyone hold on."<p>

Raven could feel a hollow uncertainty as she grabbed Kurt's arm. She closed her eyes, holding them tightly. She could sense hesitance in everyone, though the complied. She could whisper someone say, 'you got this'. Suddenly she felt the air being sucked in around them, almost as if in slow motion, when suddenly there was a loud pop in her ears. She cracked open her eyes as she suddenly felt weightless. She could see Kurt's teeth digging into his lip in concentration, a purple aura surrounding them all.

* * *

><p>Raven rolled to the ground, realizing her uncomfortablility was being caused by concrete. Should could hear a retching sound, and a few other groans of pain and shock. She sat up stock straight, suddenly realizing she was in a city. The middle of a large city. Bright lights flashed as people stopped to stare in confusion and shock and point. She herself was very confused.<br>This was New York.

But New York was supposed to be gone.  
>Fallen into a dark void if nothingness. In fact, she should be in a dark void of nothingness.<p>

Kurt had done it. He had actually done it, even though she had no idea what universe she was in. Kurt had done it! She felt a grin grow on her face as she looked over at Steve, who was frozen in shock.  
>Then she remembered the retching noise. She looked at Kurt.<p>

He was crouched on his hands and knees, his tail waving wildly around as he coughed up blood. Raven felt a sudden instinct take over; May Parker had once told her it was a motherly instinct; as she jumped forward to hold him.  
>"Steve!" Steve leapt to his feet, jogging the few steps of closed space to sit on his knees next to him.<br>"Let it out, just let it out, it's gonna be fine."  
>"Vhy is zere so much?" Kurt said shakily before starting to hack again. "Zere is so much, <em>mien gott<em>, it hurts!"  
>"We need to get out of here." She could hear Peter shout.<br>"Come on!" Logan was suddenly there, scooping Kurt up and running through the crowd with him.  
>"<em>Mien gott, <em>_mien gott_, help me!" Raven felt herself choke as she followed closely behind Logan.

The world felt like a blur as she glanced at the people scattered about them, pulling out phones and taking pictures or calling the police, even while there were security guards rushing towards them.  
>"<em>Gahhh!...<em> It hurts! Please!"  
>It seemed as if the people were fish moving away from a boat's hull. Suddenly, in front of Logan two public police guards appeared.<br>"Put your hands up now!" One said loudly, drawing a gun.  
>"Get away bub." Logan snarled back.<br>"Logan, come on, don't bug them, just walk away." Raven heard Peter say from behind them.  
>"Put your hands up now and put the man down!"<br>"Back away bub!" The claws on Logan right fist erupted from his knuckles, narrowly missing Kurt's chest.  
>"<em>Mien gott, Mien gott... Gahhh! Bitte hilf mir! Wo bin ich? Wo bin ich!? Was ist los? Unnghh... sind wir sicher? sind wir sicher!? Wo bin ich!? Hat es funktioniert? Bitte sagen Sie mir es funktionierte. Ahhh!" <em>Kurt moaned, his voice growing weaker and quieter every second._  
><em>(My god, my god... _Gahhh! _Please help me! Where are we? Where are we!? What is happening? _Unnghh..._ Are we safe? Are we safe!? Were are we!? Did it work? Please tell me it worked. _Ahhh!_)  
>"Put away the knives and put the man down now!"<br>"I can't put 'em down!"

"Don't worry, we're safe; it worked, you saved us." Steve said to Kurt quietly.  
>"Logan! Leave them be!" Peter shouted.<br>"Listen to the him!" Felicia shouted.  
>"Put the man down <em>now!<em>"  
>"Look sir." Steve stepped forward, hardly glancing at the gun in the man's hand. "We don't know where we are, our friend here is hurt because he teleported farther than he ever has in his whole life. We need help, not to be arrested."<br>"You damn right you need help, you lunatics!"  
>"No, please, your not listening."<br>"Please, I think he's gonna die!" Raven shouted, suddenly aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
>"Hank." The second officer said, hesitating slightly. "He's got claws comin' out of his hands... like Wolverine. Remember, we were watching that last night?"<br>"What're you talkin' about?" Logan asked, pure confusion echoing through his voice.  
>"Remember Wade?" Raven suddenly said, causing half the group to turn to her.<br>"%$#&!" Logan's eyes grew wide. "No way that idiot was right!"

"See, they don't understand." The second police officer said, causing the one named Hank to slightly lower his gun.  
>"If he makes a move..." Hank said darkly.<br>"We don't want to hurt anyone." Danny said.  
>"The boy is right, we aren't here to cause any harm." Stephen stated.<br>"Let 'em leave, Hank." The second officer said, almost pleadingly. "They ain't hurt nobody."  
>"That's against orders."<br>"You take your orders from me! Now let 'em leave!"  
>Hank lowered his gun, shooting an angry glare in their direction. "Go on then, get outta my sights."<br>Logan nodded to the second officer lightly before continuing through the crowd, his claws sheathing as he moved on.  
>Raven glanced at the man quickly before following Logan, worry spelled across her face. Logan pushed through, not even stopping to look at anyone as he moved on, seeming as if he knew were he was going.<p>

"Where are we?" Raven asked finally, as they made it past the worst of the crowd.  
>"We are in a parallel reality." Stephen said. "Somewhere safe."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Raven felt the world spinning around her as they trudged on, following Logan, who was seemingly wandering aimlessly. She could see the stress splayed across his face as Kurt moaned listlessly, his eyes fluttering open and closed every once a while. On occasion he would say something, but it would be too quiet or garbled to hear.  
>"Were are we going?" Johnny asked, glancing uncertainly around. "I don't see the Baxter Building."<br>"Or Oscorp." Peter added. "Or Stark's place."  
>"'Dunno." Logan said simply.<br>Raven felt uneasy as she glanced to the other side of the street, spotting a small group of teens huddled around phones, sniggering at them.  
>"We should seek shelter soon." Danny stated, pointing to the sun, which was now hanging low over the tops of the brownstone buildings surrounding them.<br>"It's not gonna be safe." Felicia said quietly.  
>"That's what I'm for." Logan grunted, turning towards them.<br>"Have you seen Kurt, Logan? He won't be able to even stand up if we run into trouble, much less fight." Steve said, voicing Raven's thoughts.  
>"Logan, if someone see's your claws, they may not react in the best way. If we truly are in a parallel universe, then the people here may not be accustomed to our abilities. We may be known as some sort of entertainment... a myth perhaps, but if we actually did use our abilities in close parameters with these people, you don't know how they might react. You say that police officer back there, am I correct?" Stephen explained.<br>Logan's face hardened.  
>"We really should stop and settle down, we can sort out somewhere better tomorrow." Ava put a hand on Logan's shoulder to stop him.<p>

In the midst of her explanation, Raven felt an uneasy pull in her gut, making her turn her head to the other side of the street. A small group of teenagers were gazing at them, either taking pictures or whispering to each other in confusion or excitement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stephen wave his hand, and across the street the phones fizzed and sparked.

"Come on, let's look for an alley or somethin'." Logan's voice suddenly broke her thoughts.

**oOoOo**

It would have to work, at least for a little while. The fire escapes hung over and on top of one another, forming a sort of roof. Two of the three garbage bins were empty, though still reeking. Crates and scraps of wood were placed against a far wall, and though covered with graffiti, they could still serve as extra protection. Peter managed to glue some of the boards together with some permanent webs, a prototype he'd kept in a small bag whilst running in... the other universe, Raven assumed.

"It looks pretty clear tonight." Johnny remarked as Logan placed Kurt down on the ground.  
>Raven perched next to him as Steve checked him over. "I think he'll be alright. I mean, I was never a doctor, but I know the basics." Steve said encouragingly. "His heart beat seems steady, he's breathing, and there doesn't seem to be any blood other than back in the other... universe." Steve's voice faltered as everyone sort of slowed down a bit.<br>"Maybe it's pain from the strain of teleporting so far?" Peter suggested, breaking the silence as he finished pulling two pieces of wood together and pushing them in-between the two dumpsters.  
>"Could be." Danny volunteered.<p>

Raven nodded. "We should find food, or something."  
>"I've got a plan." Steve stated.<br>Logan watched as Steve paced the length of the alley. "Stephen, Ava, Felicia, you find clothes. Look in recycling, behind department stores, anything, just keep it practical. Peter, Danny, Johnny and I will find food. And Logan," He turned to the said man. "You'll keep Kurt and Raven safe."  
>"Alrigh' Cap."<p>

Quickly, everyone moved around to do their assigned jobs, Stephen, Ava and Felicia walking one way, while the boys walked in the next direction. Logan however, sat crossed legged near Raven and Kurt, his leather jacket sagging slightly over his torn Wolverine costume. It was ripped in several places, dried blood plastering some spots from earlier healed wounds. Raven wondered what she looked like. Probably terrible, she assumed quickly, taking a glance at Kurt, who was in much the same condition.

Raven let her thoughts wonder aimlessly. Where they really in a parallel universe? Or maybe back in time? It had happened before, anyway. What was going to happen? She didn't really care at this point. Would Kurt wake up? She looked down at him, suddenly feeling empty as she was reminded of Azazel. What if Azazel was here?  
>She could feel herself choke the slightest bit, a lump forming in her throat.<br>Her eyes drifted to the makeshift backpack she'd been carrying, now slumped against the wall. She leaned forward, dragging it towards herself and placing it in her lap. She carefully opened the flap, taking out an old folder that read _CONFIDENTIAL. _She took a deep breath as she opened it, dreading looking at the picture, even if it was the only one she had of him.  
>It was a simple, black and white photo, a head profile. His eyes were closed lightly, his mouth a narrow line. An all too familiar scar ran across his eye, the only thing ruining the image being a jagged scar on what she could see of his upper chest, hastily sewn.<p>

She could feel her chest tighten as she put a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back the silent tears she felt already streaming down her face. Raven quickly snapped the folder shut, slipping it back into the bag. Her finger brushed a hard object. She pulled that out as well, revealing a two small children, smiling large toothy grins at the camera.

Suddenly, a noise broke the silence, a simple, deep throated laugh.  
>"What do we have here?"<br>Raven slipped the photo back into the bag, looking up quickly.  
>"Some new folks in town, 'ey Bobby?" The said man strutting proudly towards them, his face cast in shadow by a fedora.<br>Another man joined him, two more falling in behind them. One chuckled along with him.  
>"Get outta 'ere now bub, before things get ugly." Logan growled, standing up.<br>"And why would that be?"  
>"I got more than talkin' up ma sleeve. You can count on that."<br>"What makes you think that?"  
>Logan's claws suddenly erupted from his knuckles, and the confidence in the man's voice faltered.<br>"You're... you're freakin' Wolverine!"  
>"Ya' got that right bub."<p>

Raven felt the man grow weary.  
>"It could be a cosplayer." One said. "Or a prank."<br>She saw his eyes shift and land on her and Kurt. Raven instinctively moved in front of him, a glare forming.  
>"Who's this fine dame?" The now apparent leader said.<br>"I'm no dame, and I sure won't be one to anyone. Ever. Again." Raven hissed.  
>"Who's the kid?"<br>"None of your concern."  
>"Tell me, sweetheart, I want to know, really."<br>"You heard her, it's none of your business." Logan growled.  
>"<em>Was ist passiert<em>... ugh..." (What happened?) Raven whirled around quickly.  
>"Logan, you gotta get them outta here, he's waking up. He's been overwhelmed enough."<br>"_Was ist los?_" (What is going on?) Kurt moaned, moving to put a hand on his forehead.  
>"Logan..."<p>

"Get outta here now!" Logan erupted.  
>"Logan? <em>Meinen<em> _Kopof_...Vhat- did it verk?" (My head...) Kurt muttered, his eyes fluttering.  
>"Don't worry, stay down." Raven whispered.<br>"Vhat's vrong?"  
>"It worked... don't worry, be quiet."<br>Raven could see his eyes furrow in confusion.

"Whatcha doin' over there?" The fourth member of the gang asked.  
>Kurt cracked open his eyes slightly, raising his head mere inches from the ground. He let a hiss of pain escape.<br>"Who's the kid?"  
>"Leave now. I don't wanna hurt nobody." Logan growled, his voice growing angry. He took a step towards the men, who backed away a bit.<br>"Leave."  
>Raven heard annoyance muster in the man's voice. "Fine then. But we'll find you."<br>He left, the three goons following behind him.

"That was close." Logan shuddered, sheathing his claws and sitting back down.  
>Raven then wondered, was it really safe here?<p> 


End file.
